U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,042 (Choquet) purports to disclose a method and apparatus for producing carbon dioxide, fungicidal compounds and thermal energy. The method comprises the steps of: (a) introducing into a forced fire combustion chamber a first stream of ambient air and a second stream consisting of a solid organic source selected from the solid organic fuels consisting of agricultural products including corn, shelled corn, crushed corn peat, corn kernels, ears of corns, corn cobs, straw, bagasse, wheat, beet, rye, barley, beans, potatoes, compressed organic material as a by-product of organic transformation industries or of wood transformation industries and mixtures thereof; (b) causing the combustion of said solid organic source resulting in the production of thermal energy, flue gas and waste ashes, said flue gas transporting said thermal energy and having a content indicative of a carbon dioxide production rate near a stoichiometric combustion equation; (c) maintaining said first stream at a pressure greater than standard atmospheric pressure; (d) periodically purging said waste ashes from said combustion chamber so as to favor the maintenance of a well-aerated forced fire; (e) transporting and cooling said flue gas by passage through a heat exchanging element at a positive pressure, thereby creating a pressurized stream of exhaust gas rich in carbon dioxide; and (f) accumulating said pressurized exhaust gas.